marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (Earth-199999)
| Last = | HistoryText = The 'S'trategic 'H'omeland 'I'ntervention, 'E'nforcement, and 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision is a U.S. government agency. Howard Stark was a founding member. Nick Fury is the current executive head of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents have included Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanoff, Jasper Sitwell, Clint Barton, and Maria Hill. After Tony Stark escaped from captivity in Afghanistan using a special armor he built, Agent Phil Coulson repeatedly attempted to talk to him. Later on, Pepper Potts informed Agent Coulson of Obadiah Stane's armor. Coulson and several other agents attempted to arrest Stane, but were defeated. Coulson later came up with a cover story for Stark, one which Stark refused to use. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury informed Stark of the Avengers Initiative. In the following year, S.H.I.E.L.D agents Phil Coulson, and Natasha Romanoff, along Fury watched over Stark. Stark panned the agency as running a "superhero boy band" and later learned that his father was a founding member. General Thunderbolt Ross used S.H.I.E.L.D. to help him track the e-mails from the fugitive Bruce Banner. Tony Stark found General Thunderbolt Ross in a bar and mentioned that he was forming a team, implying the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. investigated the discovery of Thor's hammer on Earth. When Thor broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound to recover his hammer, he was thwarted by the hammer's power to refuse him and was then captured and interrogated. After releasing the Asgardian, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then moved to investigate a series of arcane rings carved into the earth not far from the compound. They were interrupted from their investigation by the arrival of The Destroyer, a colossal sentinel sent by Loki to eliminate Thor. The Destroyer, having swept the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel aside effortlessly, was soon beaten by Thor who then announced that S.H.I.E.L.D. could count him as an ally. Dr. Selvig was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility where he met Nick Fury. Fury asked Selvig to study the recently-discovered Tesseract, an object of limitless power. Selvig agreed while Loki watched. S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives in the Arctic uncovered Captain America's body in the Red Skull's airship from WWII. Rogers awoke in a room designed to appear as if it were still the early 1940s. Deducing the truth and escaping to Times Square, Rogers learned from S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Nick Fury that he had been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. When Loki stole the Tesseract and escaped along with several enslaved S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Director Fury reactivated the Avengers Initiative to counter the threat. Agent Romanoff was sent to bring in Dr. Banner, Agent Coulson was sent to retrieve Tony Stark, and Fury himself approached Steve Rogers, all in the hope that together these individuals might combine their respective talents to help with the problem of Loki and the missing Tesseract. S.H.I.E.L.D. assisted Rogers in his capture of Loki, and then provided a prison on the helicarrier once Loki had been apprehended. It transpired that Loki had intended to be captured however, a ruse to sow the seeds of discord throughout the ranks of the forces assembled against him. His mind-controlled agents later attacked the helicarrier to free him, heavily damaging it in the process. The attack became a bitter defeat for S.H.I.E.L.D, although Fury turned one of its defining losses into the motivational push that Stark and Rogers needed. In short order the remaining heroes set off in pursuit of Loki, and began referring to themselves as the Avengers. During the Chitauri invasion in Manhattan, the World Security Council ordered the deployment of nuclear missile to the city in the hope of stopping the invasion. Two planes launched to carry out this directive, but Fury managed to prevent one from taking off, and then Iron Man intercepted the missile from the other and sent it through the portal Loki opened to allow the Chitauri to invade the Earth. After the Avengers' victory and departure, S.H.I.E.L.D. continued its normal military activities. | Equipment = S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel have access to an extensive array of cutting edge technology. A supply contract with Stark Industries ensures that they have some of the most advanced weapons and equipment available. | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. maintains a fleet of Acura vehicles for the regular deployment of field agents and scientists. S.H.I.E.L.D. editions of the Acura MDX, Acura TL, and the Acura ZDX are painted in black and equipped with sophisticated surveillance technology. The military arm of S.H.I.E.L.D. uses a range of surface vehicles suitable for urban security, and aircraft with combat capabilities extending to fighter jets and helicopters. This branch also has exclusive access to previously unknown aircraft types. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier - Airborne aircraft carrier * S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet - Armed VTOL transport | Weapons = Regular S.H.I.E.L.D. field agents are usually equipped with a 9mm pistol. A military branch used for heavy security has access to military grade personal armaments. A few select elite agents carry less conventional armaments, such as explosives, or bows. A S.H.I.E.L.D. project titled, "Phase Two", is dedicated to advancing alien technology weapons and reverse engineer them. | Notes = *The film version of SHIELD is introduced the 2008 film Iron Man. *S.H.I.E.L.D. makes use of an additional logo in conjunction with their heavier military assets. It is displayed prominently on the bridge of the helicarrier and is stencilled on the sides of various military jets. | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:Organizations Category:Government Organizations